Fireflies and Moonbeams
by Lillies for the Spectre
Summary: Everyone one had secrets, some worse than others. Sakura's father harbored one so deep and dark that he refused it even existed. This secret pushes on the sanity of one hormonal pink haired daughter and her sensei. A forgotten daughter finds her way to Konoha and all she wants to do is leave. M-Rated
1. Pains from Pains

_AN: I do not own the Naruto world of characters, believe me if I did...the world would never be the same._

 _Looking for BETAS. I love you and need you. Please help me._

* * *

I rubbed my nose trying to ignore two terrible things. The first was the hospital's terrible anesthetic smell. It was a small, clean, sky blue and white surgery room. Those chemicals wafted over to my operation table and unapologetically to my sensitive nose. The second terrible thing was that I had this horrid feeling at the back of my head. It was throbbing. I looked around to try and collect my thoughts.

As I traveled closer to Konoha this stupid headache was getting stronger.

I was a village away from Konohagakure and currently breaking apart chakra poisonings. (I wouldn't say I was healing them. I am not a Medical-nin by any means.) I was one of the few who could break this poison up enough to be cured. But here I am... distracted. The throbbing was terrible. Occasionally, I felt the throbbing in the past, sometimes I felt like I was going to die from the pain. But it was always short, a day of pain perhaps. Now it's different.

This pain was slow, a pounding of warning. A sign I needed to get there because something wasn't right and the throbbing had lasted months. I bit my lip to distract myself from the semi-migraine.

I had figured out that it was the connection point between myself and another person and I was making a journey to find them. Others needed my strange expertise before I reached my destination. It has been fun, full of survival surprises and grateful civilians. But I am not the travelling sort, so I have been taking my time to getting to Konoha. I have been preparing myself for the meeting with this unknown being . So many things I could say.

Only one thing I am sure to say to them, I know when I met this person I was going to tell them they need to figure their shit out. Politely, if I could. For the past 4 years this throbbing could make me terribly irritable. Last time it throbbed vibrantly for three days, I took down 2 powerful Missing-nin from our village and then proceeded to bang my head against a tree, uttering curses at I made contact.

I needed a break. So here I am. I looked down at the civilian I was currently working on, he was and older man and so close to death that I hoped he would make it through healing. I kept up my chakra routine on the man, continuing to wear down the shield. He was the last in the village and the last stop before Konoha.

I was nervous to discover what person I could have this strange connection with, but I knew we had to find a way to sever the connection or I would personally strangle them for all the trouble they've caused me.

I felt the chakra's poison shield below me break from my constant poking and prodding. I hoped whoever was causing this throbbing had nothing to do with this chakra poisoning, that would be annoying and time-consuming. The man below me sputtered awake and stared at me weakly. I was surprised at his strength, most heaved and fell back down. Not him, I respected his strength.

It was a short-lived moment.

Unfortunately, his hand started to go up my leg and he received a quick, effective blow that knocked him out.

"Your problem now, " I said sweetly, patting his shoulder and passing him off to a woman of heavy and serious proportions. She was frowning at the old pervert. I, on the other hand, remained mostly unaffected. But the closet pervert in me liked being admired by all men, young and old. Touching though, crosses a line.

I walked out of the room, leaving the strong anesthetic smell behind. The rest of the hospital, the offices and hallways, had a musty, older smell. From what I gathered it had been long unused until this poison epidemic. I went to my own personal room given to my by the kindly hospital for my service.

I changed out of the village clothes they had given me and donned on my traveling clothes. I carried a large bag full of necessities. I personally hated constant traveling for this reason. I liked nice things, fancy clothes, pretty undergarments, and showers...or baths...and oh, definitely hot springs.

I sighed, rubbing my throbbing head as I readied to leave. I pulled up my hood. I hid the symbols of Kumo and the grey to match, it was a pride thing. If I left the village of Kumo, which I did, I would be named a Missing-nin. Not that it was all my fault...more a difference of opinion. They'll catch up with me at some point. I tried not to think about it as I bit my lip and pulled the bag over my shoulder. I wasn't the strongest ninja physically, but I sure gained some muscle toting the stupid bag on my back.

I stepped outside the room. No goodbyes, no one knew my name here, I was just a helpful drifter. Now it was my time to go. A very selfish mission needed my attention. I started off into the woods, knowing the villagers were watching, if I had given them notice they probably would have given me food, had a party, or said some thank you. But mooching off civilians was not my thing, other ninjas...perhaps, but the people I was trained to protect was a big no-no.

I was a day into the woods when I sensed a familiar chakra. It was not familiar as in "Oh yay! Hey friend!" Instead it was, "Hold onto your shit and hide from this powerful sucker," kind of familiar. I tried to tone down my chakra as much a possible, I disguised my voice as much as possible, going for a gravely weird voice. I tightened the hood around me and then hid like a bug under a leaf. The result was a shinobi inside the roots of a big tree.

But of course all the precautions wouldn't stop an infamously powerful Copy-nin from noticing me. He didn't have to try very hard to scare me either. I just looked to the left for the potential threat, nothing, then to the right, nothing. I thought I was clear.

"Yo." Came the casual, lazy, half-handed wave above my head from an upside down Copy-nin. I jumped, successfully hitting my head against the roots of the bark and confirming he scared me. How did I become a ninja? In this moment, I was a shameful embarrassment. But really I had to congratulate myself on not screaming, at least I didn't blow my cover. What I found to be more embarrassing was the fact he didn't even need ninken to find me. I probably suppressed my chakra too late, he could have been following me for hours and I didn't even know it.

I crawled out of the tree, if this was going to be a fight, I would need open space. He jumped and gracefully twisted into the perfect standing position. I waited for some explanation from him. He said nothing, he was just slouching, taking in my hooded form and suppressed chakra. It took me a moment to remember that he did greet me...perhaps he was waiting on me? I remembered to keep my distorted voice as I greeted him back.

"What do you seek Copy-nin?" I asked in my throat scraping voice, I winced in pain at the sound and feeling.

"A shinobi named T." He said casually, not giving a rhyme or reason. My heart thumped, in Kumo I was called T. Shit, had they already caught up to me? And they sent the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan at the first attempt to capture me. Someone in Kumogakure really wanted me dead. I wasn't that big of a threat. It was all a big misunderstanding with snakes and birth parents. I could barely remember it all.

"Okay." I replied gravelly again. I hope I didn't need to keep this up. He just stared at me, head almost tilted like I was a strange beast he needed to study. I was shuffling under the stare. I began to knead my hooded cloak. A nervous habit of mine and a way my mother could pinpoint my lies.

"You are T." He stated with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. Really, is this all we were going to do. State things in as few words as possible, fine, game on.

"Okay." I confirmed, feeling a little more confident since I was still breathing. I leaned against the roots of the tree, looking him up and down beneath my hood. I liked what I could see, the personality needed a little work.

Again he tilted his head at me. He seemed to be waiting for me to say more, but I was not in the mood to give more, especially when you can't find it in your vocabulary to tell me what is going on. I looked annoyed and I think he knew it. He had this eye that seemed to crinkle at my annoyance, much to my annoyance.

"Let's go." He said after awhile, not really caring to question why I was being so short with him. I fumed a little. He signaled me to follow him as he sprinted into the trees. I realized I had a choice, I could make this really easy or really hard.

If I made it hard, I could die. Perhaps not by this shinobi, but they would not stop sending others, especially if I escaped this one. If I made it easy, maybe we all could put this behind us, talk peace, and have some sake. But I had realized earlier, he wasn't trying to kill me. So... Of course I was going to make this hard.

With a few quick hand seals I was out of there and leaping toward Konohagakure. I wanted to know the person behind my terrible, migraine-like headaches and no silver-haired legend would stop me...

Which is easier to say than do. My three-hour journey there brought no problems. He didn't catch me once. But once I hit the village and the throbbing got worse I realized something; This particular silver-haired pretty boy was quiet, he used his chakra to quiet his footsteps and followed me the whole time. Obviously I thought it was a stupid thing to do if you can sense chakra.

Why waste more chakra on making yourself quiet when they enemy can already sense you? Maybe he was naturally silent, that was a horrid thought. Forever sneaky... He could get away with anything.

More likely he had quite the stamina for a ninja. On a strange perverted note as I looked at that backside I thought of other ways to put the stamina to use. I shook my head, get it together girl. Ogle the enemy, real smart. Now snap back to reality gutter mind.

If he was angry, would he kill me? Sharingan me until I wanted to die? Who knew? He casually walked up next to me. He didn't show an ounce of emotion, years of ANBU did him wonders. He didn't lay a single finger on me, he just waited for me to say something. But I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. I looked anywhere but him. I could just feel his stare on me. I was kneading my cloak in nervousness. I looked back into his eyes to challenge him.

This was a mistake. Suddenly I felt like ropes were around me, binding me in place. I couldn't move. It was a basic ANBU trick, I should have remembered the Temporary Paralysis Technique. Kakashi would be a high enough level to use it without seals. It made sense. I fought it, knowing with enough time I could break it, being a high-level shinobi myself.

I didn't have much time to escape before my captor grabbed me and flung me across his shoulder. I was already breaking his paralysis trick. "Let go of me, old man!" I screamed, he didn't even buckle as I began to squirm.

But he did stop to think for a moment. From my vantage point, I could feel the very attractive rumble as his voice spilled out, mockingly. " I don't know which I prefer. The toad voice or this banshee." I started to beat on his back, my hand slipping inside my hood for a weapon, any weapon would do.

"I wouldn't do that," he chimed in lightly, like he was saying hello to an old friend. I tried anyway, my paralysis was almost gone. But shock came over me as I was moved from his shoulders to his chest. When did he have time to do that? And it is very unfair putting a closet pervert against a perfectly well-toned chest, didn't he know we feel everything?

"You can't make me go anywhere!" I flailed, clearly no threat to him says the crinkle of his eye.

"Just look at the poison victims in the hospital, then leave." He began jumping buildings to his destination. I stopped flailing and looked up to his masked face. So he wasn't taking me to Kumo? I just needed to look at more poisoned people. I can deal with that. No wonder he didn't want me dead or didn't stop me from coming this way.

I started to turn really red. I saw the big picture now. I really had made everything easier on him. He was lucky I wanted to stop this poison from spreading, or I would have been fighting much more.

"You could of just said that in the first place." I fumed out with embarrassment.

He didn't even need to bat an eye as he retorted with the nonchalance of a sloth, "I thought it was obvious. It should be right?" He waited for a reply, but I never gave one. I would be damned with truth or lie anyway. I bit my lip to take away the thoughts.

We reached the Konohagakure's inner village and I sighed. I felt the thought-sucking pain. I knew where this was heading. The person I was looking for was poisoned. That was my kind of luck.

"Great!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. But of course a silver haired ninja would hear me, and be as observant as ever.

"You seem happy." He deadpanned, not saying or explaining once again. That seemed to be his M.O.

I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance and tuck closer into his chest. I have priorities and he wasn't complaining.

As he was jumping through the village I noticed the hospital. It took him mere minutes to jump across the landscape and land in the window. The throbbing became unbearable. I grabbed my head and leaned against the window we had just come through.

The pink haired girl didn't even take notice of us. I guessed she was the cause of my handicap. Kakashi had the decency to look at me concerned. I pulled my thoughts together with a creased brow and pointed to the pink haired Medical-nin.

"Stop her now! She is dying!" I painfully hissed out. I was one of the privileged few to witness the pure shock on a lead ANBU shinobi's face as he looked to where my finger pointed. It was in that moment I heard her yell with all her lasting strength, "I can do this!" I shook my head, no, she really can't.

"Stop her now." I urgently yelled this time, really concerned. She looked ready to faint. This experimental poison was deadly to victims and their healers.

"Sakura!" He shouted quickly and began to pull on her. I took this moment to collect myself and briefly meet my secret tormentor. I say briefly because I knew her eyes wouldn't be open for long. I could _feel_ her fading.

* * *

 _AN: What did you think? Not who you expected?_

 _What needs work? I love feedback, good and bad. I know I need a BETA, badly. I am a terrible editor and this is my first piece. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing out this idea since I started Naruto._

 _Question of the chapter: If you were in Naruto, what abilities would you like to have?_


	2. Questions and Perspective

_AN: *Crawls slowly across the floor, hand reaching out.* "BETAS, help me." *Eyes Shut* END SCENE_

* * *

 ** _The pink haired girl didn't even take notice of us. I guessed she was the cause of my handicap. Kakashi had the decency to look at me concerned. I pulled my thoughts together with a creased brow and pointed to the pink haired Medical-nin._**

 ** _"Stop her now! She is dying!" I painfully hissed out. I was one of the privileged few to witness the pure shock on a lead ANBU shinobi's face as he looked to where my finger pointed. It was in that moment I heard her yell with all her lasting strength, "I can do this!" I shook my head, no, she really can't._**

 ** _"Stop her now." I urgently_ yelled _this time, really concerned. She looked ready to faint. This experimental poison was deadly to victims and their healers._**

 ** _"Sakura!" He shouted quickly and began to pull on her. I took this moment to collect myself and briefly meet my secret tormentor. I say briefly because I knew her eyes wouldn't be open for long. I could feel her fading._**

* * *

 _"_ I can do this!" Sakura, the famously pink haired Medical-nin, yelled out to no one in particular. Her current patient was passed out, eyes closed. Sakura was wearing down. So worn out that she allowed one of her lower but trusted Medical-nin to try their hands at curing the chakra poison, she was getting weaker and weaker by the day. Trying to cure this poison was taking over her life, she couldn't think, fight, and quite frankly was feeling more sluggish. This was number 7 of the patients, 6 dead. Crying took too much energy.

She was so slow to think, slow enough that she heard nothing being shouted at her and felt nothing as Kakashi pushed her back. She was barely aware he was shaking her. What was going on? She glared in concentration.

"How many?" Kakashi questioned, his one eye hidden, the other glaring in displeasure. To an outsider he may just seem displeased, but Sakura knew her teacher. He was concerned, worried, panicked, and he shielded it so well. But why was he this emotional ball of energy?

"Sakura, how many?" He repeated. Sakura tipped her head, confused. She practiced moving her mouth, even that seemed too much. Finally, she could speak.

"How many...?" Her voice weakly questioned, Kakashi showed little emotion, but she felt he was relieved that she could speak.

"Poison victims have you treated." He completed the thought. It still took Sakura a minute to answer, it was on the tip of her tongue. She knew her patients. Especially counting the ones she failed. But thinking was getting harder.

"Seven." She managed feebly, talking was challenging.

Kakashi let go. She nearly fell. He reached out a hand to catch her, but someone was faster. It was a slim figure in a hood.

"I'm surprised she can still stand. Powerful Med-nin. Most would be on their deathbeds at 3," Appraised a low, trying too hard to sound male voice. Sakura decided she liked the compliment.

"Who's she?" She asked drowsily.

"Dammit. I was trying to sound like a guy." Confirmed the voice with defeat, now letting the voice flow naturally. Sakura thought it was pretty, low like a lullaby, putting her to sleep.

"I have work to do." The hooded figure said, Sakura could feel the eyes boring into her.

"Me too." Sakura yawned, somehow she was sitting in a chair. The hooded figure patted her hand. The skin to skin contact made both jump with shock. Suddenly she was seeing stars. She tried to keep her eyes open and tried to open her mouth to speak. But her strength was gone. Images were flashing through his head. Her green eyes were heavily lidded, she watched the figure go over to her patient and then her eyes shut.

* * *

"Does T stand for anything?" Kakashi dragged out as he watched the hooded figure go over to the civilian rather than tending to Sakura. He had the itching feeling of saying, "save the medic first". But this woman seemed to know more than he did. At least, he hoped she did. The chakra around her seemed to be glowing, what caught his eye was how it was changing. It seemed to change in spectrums of yellows and greens. The excess seemed to float off in little balls of light. He thought of fireflies.

"What if I said I'm Not-T," She questioned absent-mindedly to him as she continued her work.

Kakashi's brow furrowed. Kakashi stared long and hard to see if she was flirting. There were signs. You know, eye contact, a flash of a smile, and maybe a giggle. For her? Nothing. His mask hid a smile at her unknown cheesy remark.

"Naugh-ty, hnn?" He retorted, he didn't get much of a response as she began to control her chakra more precisely. But he did make out a short, amused snicker.

He watched as her chakra flooded around the civilian, it acted much more like air. It was filling in places and expanding. It was a strange sight to behold. It gave him time to analyze the hooded lady, who obviously wished to be mistaken as a man.

She had great control over her chakra and was clever. He hadn't even know her presence until he was in Konohagakure. He thought he had lost her trail. Then like a burst of light, he felt it. To his experienced mind, it seemed almost like she was running away, she thought she had made it home free, and then let her chakra expand. Then, realized she was where he wanted her to be and was trapped. There was her skirmish over coming to the hospital with him. T thought she was in trouble of sorts. Kakashi had never mentioned being in trouble. He thought this was rather interesting.

They could be dealing with a special forces kind on kunoichi if that was the case. He needed to talk to Tsunade. Until then, he'd study her movements and retell his observations.

He tried to decipher what she was doing, completely at a loss to this new style. Sakura's was a healing energy, warm and calculated. This one was overwhelming, kicking and knocking around the civilian. Those little fireflies packed a punch. Kakashi winced, wondering if the man would wake up bruised.

"Better bruised than dead." The hooded figure mumbled as if reading his mind...or mask.

"Hnn, and the Medical-nin Sakura?" He voiced, interested in what else she would do and trying to direct her to his student.

She paid him no attention and continued on. The chakra was slamming around like its master had let it loose. He knew she hadn't, but it still made him wince. It continued hitting the shield in different locations, not staying in one place too long.

With a little time, Kakashi was getting a sense of what she was doing. Perhaps with training, he and Sakura could do this too. She was making the chakra shield thin out all over the body. T's chakra stretched over the body and the poison would try to block all of it. In places where T hit harder, there was more concentration of the shield, the shield was gathering itself against the hard hit. Leaving other areas extra weak as it was already thinned over the body.

So, as Kakashi understood, she was going to thin out the chakra so much and have to quickly shatter a weaker point with the rest of her chakra. It would have to be a heavy, hard, and very quick hit.

He watched her puzzle over it for maybe 10 minutes, silently cursing when she missed her 1st time and had to go through the motions to set up an attack on the shield again.

Kakashi was silent, waiting for her success. He knew she would destroy the shield, she had done this enough times to catch the notice of Konoha.

And he was right, he felt the break of the shield as her chakra pounded in one area at the exact right time.

The figure got into position to catch the civilian as he came to life. It was quick. The man bent forward, breathing like he had been drowning. Heavy pants came, then heaving, and then he fell into rest.

Kakashi noticed at the same time Sakura's breaths became deeper, more even, like she could suddenly breathe better. It wasn't that of a healthy shinobi, but it was a start. Good. He turned back to the hooded figure for thanks, about to ask her to stay longer, but he stopped himself.

Kakashi's eye widened as the hood fell down. Quickly he masked the surprise with droopy nonchalance. Spools of hair fell down to her lower back, she was wiping the sweat off her brow, she had a grimace on her pouty lips as she looked to Sakura. He found this sweaty mess of a woman very appealing. She didn't even grace him with a glance, all her focus on Sakura.

"You." She accused the innocently slumbering Medical-Nin. T's eyes became slits, her pout more pronounced. Even her foot tapped as if summoning all her powers to make the pink haired girl rise. Kakashi grinned a little, not that they'd ever see it. He would just relax and watch this strange woman berate an innocent slumberer. He seemed forgotten anyway.

"You did this. It had to be you." T babbled at the girl while pointing to her head. Kakashi was pretty sure T's mind was the one at fault here. She then pulled off her cloak fully and threw it to the side. Kakashi figured she was done hiding whatever she needed to hide.

"Constant pounding for years, YEARS. Every time you almost die or suffer. Do you know what it takes to stand this?" She was pacing now with her hands waving, clearly Sakura was somehow offensive for not talking back. SHe babbled a little more about the pain and its distracting nature, finally she went quiet. He watched the red-burgundy haired woman pace around. She seemed at a loss to do. Kakashi sighed, perhaps he should join in the conversation, to enlighten the crazy lady.

"She can't hear you." He stated logically, he realized this was a mistake as she pivoted better than any dancer he knew and glared at him. The sheer anger simmering off the stare would make anyone off lesser shinobi skills waver. But he was ANBU trained, still, he gulped.

"I know that, but I want our first conversation to be pleasant. After all, she is my sister. I need to get all the bad stuff out now," she huffed, arms folded and looking upwards like the gods of ceiling tiles would help her.

"Sister," He repeated back in monotone, masking the shock in his voice. Only the handful that had known him for years would guess the high mental eyebrow raise he was giving. He observed the fiery, angry girl in front of him. He had avoided doing it when she first took off the cloak. He knew he would appreciate what he saw, and he did. But his casual glance would never show it. He told himself it was just so he could make a correct report to Tsunade on her.

She wore the colors of Kumo. It seemed to be an outfit she had outgrown. Both observations were a concern he'd have to bring up. He tried his damnedest not to appreciate the curves, but trying and doing are different parts of speech and mind. Definitely a woman. She had slightly exaggerated curves which he could appreciate. Not too exaggerated like Tsunade's. The female Hokage seemed to have nearly exploding watermelons on her chest. No these were, like grapefruit. The perfect size for perverted fantasies... Kakashi paused, he needed to focus somewhere else. He looked back at Sakura, a good distraction. Back to the topic of how they could look alike.

Both had green eyes, Sakura's were a beautiful pure green. T's seemed to have blue and gold sparkling through. T was more endowed in places as he had previously observed and her body seemed well balanced. As for Sakura, he hadn't noticed anything about her body, she was 16 after all. He studied his student's sleeping face and that of T's.

Both had smaller mouths, T's lips were fuller and seemed to be pouting at him in a strangely, angrily attractive way right now. Sakura's lips were more uneven, giving the effect of a fuller bottom and made it seemed like a pout was always present. Maybe that is just her attitude he was thinking of...

T's hair was longer, wavy, and much redder than Sakura's. Where did the red come from? He had met Sakura's parents, no red hair.

Sisters? No, Kakashi thought they could be cousins at best.

"Half sisters." She announced with a shrug and looked at him, Kakashi tried his best to muster a casual shrug back.

"Hnnn." He managed in a disbelieving tone. Sakura had never mentioned a sister. T had never come into town before, he hadn't even heard of T.

Speaking of T, she seemed annoyed by his response. For punishment, she made a demand.

"Bring me food. I have work to do." T waved off Kakashi without another glance at him. This time, his brow did physically raise at her. His head tilted in confusion. Was she already ordering him around? What a change from earlier today when she was escaping him and trying to squirm her way out of his arms...before surrendering.

"Hurry, I don't work well when I'm hungry." She snapped sharply after Kakashi did not move. Kakashi stared again, she had some inkling to who he was, he wasn't a waiter. He thought about voicing it, but this could be an advantagous.

Also, for the sake of his student he would go, he'd never tell Sakura that. He felt the steady glare he was receiving was a little discomforting, especially since he had done nothing wrong. He realized he was keeping her waiting.

"Yes, yes." He casually waved in surrender and watched in fascination as her glare transformed into a smile of appreciative happiness. Of course he couldn't just leave her with that attitude.

"But it will be expensive, 100,000 for my services," He added, his eye crinkled as he held out a hand for the money.

SNAP! Just like that, she switched to a murderous glare.

His cue to leave was quick as T's eye searched the room, ready to throw something at him. He turned to leave, opting for the window and a quick escape. It wasn't quick enough and he heard her pick something up. He felt it coming towards him. His quick and well-trained reflexes caught the object without even looking. He grinned as he heard her disappointed "aw".

"Damaging my person costs extra," He said cheekily as he hopped onto the windowsill and placed the object, a heavy vase, on the window's ledge.

"You mean I can pay to do that?" She retorted smartly, eyeing him up and down. Clearly she was envisioning where she'd hurt him, but Kakashi couldn't help but feel just a little redness coming on with her apprehensive stare.

"I'd pay you if you could even hit me," He said superciliously, quickly jumping out of the window and out of the way of another flying object. Just above his silver bed-head, he felt a WHOOSH of air. He looked up to see a small table flying out the window. He shook his head, T and Sakura did have the same kind of temper, except maybe T's was a little easier to rise. That was an accomplishment since Sakura was the fastest to anger of his students.

Kakashi landed gracefully on the ground and looked around. He could just go buy food, but he was not the kind to waste money. He walked around, trying to think of some way to get free food, he had an idea. Money miser Kakashi hopped off to find food in Konoha to save his student from poison (and perhaps himself from a hungry maniac). He'd do his best not to pay for it. So he headed to their buxom blonde Hokage, food and money for information. This was good, Kakashi was pleased to execute this soon to be fruitful plan with no money of his wasted.

* * *

 _AN: Question of the chapter: Male or female, who is your favorite character of Naruto and why?_


	3. This Isn't Easy

_AN: Angst here, the next chapter will be better. Bare with me, there is a lot of background story building here._

 _Betas, I'm here for you, in case you are reading this. Please review, critique, and tell me your thoughts. This is my first fanfiction and I am excited, nervous, and enjoying laying out my story. I want it to be good...or great. UNFORGETTABLE (but not in a terrible way)._

* * *

 _"I'd pay you if you could even hit me," He said superciliously, quickly jumping out of the window and out of the way of another flying object. Just above his silver bed-head, he felt a WHOOSH of air. He looked up to see a small table flying out the window. He shook his head, T and Sakura did have the same kind of temper, except maybe T's was a little easier to rise. That was an accomplishment since Sakura was the fastest to anger of his students._

 _Kakashi landed gracefully on the ground and looked around. He could just go buy food, but he was not the kind to waste money. He walked around, trying to think of some way to get free food, he had an idea. Money miser Kakashi hopped off to find food in Konoha to save his student from poison (and perhaps himself from a hungry maniac). He'd do his best not to pay for it. So he headed to their buxom blonde Hokage, food and money for information. This was good, Kakashi was pleased to execute this soon to be fruitful plan with no money of his wasted._

* * *

I looked at the girl passed out in the chair. Sakura was her name, a beautiful name. Fitting. I wondered who gave her that name. I tapped on Sakura's shoulder, nothing. I started pushing to see if she would move. Lifeless, or nearly so, some hollow breathing hinted at life.

This is how I got to meet the headache of my lovely life. Fainted and crumpled on a chair. Quite embarrassing for her when she woke up. If she is anything like me, this meeting would not go well. I hope she is nothing like me.

If I met someone new while I was vulnerable, I wouldn't be so nice. Not that I am a nice person, only a little. But if you were looking for me to be nice, don't show me a long lost family secret that destroys my sense of self. I looked back to my little sister.

 _Yes, sister_. Thanks for the feigned belief Kakashi, I rolled my eyes as I was reminded of his not-so-secretive disbelief at the word "sister". What was taking him so long?

All I wanted was some food. This was a village, I saw vendors. Wasn't he suppose to a shinobi of elite abilities? I glared at the thought as my stomach grumbled. He was clearly not living up to his titles. All I wanted was food, I didn't want to be cranky after I healed this unfamiliar sister of mine. How much time had passed since he left, 15-20 minutes? Here I am, food-less, cranky, and about to deal with an unpredictable sister, Sakura the Medical-nin.

The moment I touched Sakura, I knew she was my sister. Right after we made skin to skin contact all throbbing stopped. It would have been a relief, but my life was not so easy. I saw brief snippets of important parts of her life. They were a blur, much like using speed seals to dash through a forest and the forest is just a colorful blur. There were a few things that stood out, family images.

I saw my father.

That was the biggest clue she was my sister, the image of my father sealed the idea. I don't have a memory with him. Just one image. Mom used to tell me stories, and I had a picture of him. I remember looking at the picture constantly and mother telling me about him. The vision I saw when I touched Sakura was a faded pink haired, tanned skin man who had aged since my photo. I closed my eyes, remembering a stranger time.

 _I was a little red haired girl with pigtails. I ran around a windowless room. The only light was coming from chakra infused jars. I twirled around with a picture of a man, light pink hair, and joyous eyes. I playfully twirled until I landed on my bottom right next to a woman with lighter red hair, mom._

 _"Mommy, what if daddy sensed that we were in trouble and just busted through the walls. With a POW POW!" My little fist acted out the moves and mom caught my hands held one of my fists._

 _I took note of the old blood on my mother's hands. It was a tell-tale sign of what happened earlier that day. No scars remained on her wrists. Just the blood. It gave me the shivers. I was young, but not dumb. I had become a chunin at age 6._

 _"I told you, daddy doesn't even know we are alive." My mother said strictly and truthfully. Her eyes seemed steady as if she never felt the pain of losing him._

 _"But what if he did? Like he just knew we were here." I unhappily argued back. Desperately trying to imagine a better place and a whole family._

 _"He doesn't. We have to protect ourselves." My mother stated, looking around their enclosed space. Her eyes looked determined to protect her child._

 _I knew she was right and nodded but went into my own mind. I looked down at the picture and imagined him there in person. I imagined my dad would be a great shinobi, one of the greatest that ever lived. He would crash through this building and find his two loves, grab them, and whisk them to a safe place. Then he would come back and kick their captor's butt._

 _A gentle hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. My mother's eyes looked determined and sad, I knew it was for me._

 _"I think I have time for a story about your father and I."..._

I opened my eyes and shut out the rest of the memory. I use to play out fantasies that he would come back. He would rescue mom and I. We would never know hurt, pain, and misery again. I was so young.

I have a chance, I could meet him face to face, or not. I'm not so sure I want to. He didn't raise me, he didn't even know me.

I didn't have a headache anymore, I could leave. But maybe the throbbing would come back. I looked back down at my little sister and bit my lip. After mom's death, loneliness had sunk in. I had a sister. A half sister. A father that didn't know I was alive. Did I want to tread on their life?

A moan stopped me from my musings. Sakura was waking up. I touched her skin, feeling the poison underneath it. Sakura was closer to death today than she realized. If she had tried to heal the man any further, she would be dead.

Medical-nins never thought that maybe they could be poisoned when trying to heal their victims. In every single small village I had gone to, almost all Medical-nins were dead from this poison. Sakura was strong. She had managed to resist the poison, I suspected our bond strengthened her resistance to the poison. Two people fighting it over one.

I watched her begin to stir. I cautiously stopped touching her, wondering what glimpses of my life she saw. I don't know what I'd do if she saw the wrong thing. I took a deep breath, praying she didn't see anything that was incriminating.

Her eyes fluttered open, they were beautiful. Her hair was a pure pink and her eyes a true bright green. Her skin was fair with a pink undertone that went so well with the bubblegum locks.

 _What a pretty baby sister I have_ , I thought as she began to sit up. I began to knead my Kumo uniform, readying myself for our introductions. I let her stare and analyze me. This was a big moment for both of us. It meant a lot of things. I do not feel ready for this. Neither is she.

I could see the connections in Sakura's eyes, she was a smart girl. She probably saw me and the stories about the man in the picture. She probably saw my mother. I tried to read her, her face was blank. She seemed to be piecing informational altogether. But I knew where it would end, what were all our lives based off of? Family. It was the first thing I thought about when I glimpsed my father in her memories.

I watched her a little longer, digesting her family, her foundation, had very big secrets. I saw her face distort with horror on her face as a big truth trumped the rest...

Her father was not the man she thought he was.

I winced at the pained expression on her face that followed. It was short-lived as anger took over.

 _She is like me_ , I thought with a grimace. Her eyes darkened to the color of an ominous forest. Her pouty lips thin in concentration. All her emotion directed at the only other person in the room. I knew she hated me. If she were at full strength I would be in a battle for my life. But we both knew she wasn't, so she had to do something different.

She tried to get up from the chair only to fall onto the ground helplessly. I sighed at her determination as she tried to get up again...and again. She then began to crawl. She was trying to get away from me as fast as she could, or go strangle her father. I know I would in her position.

"Wait Sakura," I said, hoping she would look back. It seems I am not worthy to even earn a glance from her. I was trying to conceal my anger.

This situation was not my fault. Maybe a little. I mean, I didn't know who or what it would lead to when I jumped through a window. Quite frankly, I had been hoping to find someone else on the other end.

But no, I find a sister who hates me and a father that didn't want me. I took a deep breath and looked at her. This wasn't how Sakura was planning her day either. Family image destroyed by a stranger, wonderful make that off my to-do list. This probably worse for her since she actually knew my-I mean, OUR father.

With my resolve calming me I stepped closer. We were both being drama queens. We had to face this reality and decide what to do. Me, being older, decided to take a leap of faith.

She may hate me more for my next move, but it had to be done. I walked around to face her, I saw the quiet tears. I looked straight into her eyes at her weak, vulnerable moment. She looked up at me with confusion, anger, fear, and hate. I sighed again, grasping at the threads on my uniform and looking away from her. Why did I come here?

"I need to get all the poison out of your system. Then you can get out of here. A lot faster might I add." I mumbled, not really looking at her. Hoping maybe if I didn't look at her, I would be less threatening. There, I threw the olive branch.

I waited quietly for some confirmation that I could touch her. After a few moments of silence, I finally looked at her. I met two dark green eyes, hello resigned and hateful.

I kneeled down in front of her. My right hand taking her pale wrist in my hand. Then I mimicked the same pose with the other side. She was looking at me with rejection, disgust. I don't know if it was from my memories or my existence. If it was the first, I needed to know. Even risking the knowledge spreading would get me killed faster. I would be choosing her life of mine. I happened to like me, so this could obviously become a dilemma in the future.

I decided that would be a future problem. I would have to find some way to discover the truth before she voiced it to anyone else. Which meant sticking close. So, I guess I answered my earlier thoughts. I couldn't just leave. Now I had a mission and it was life or death.

I closed my eyes to shield myself from her gaze and felt the poisonous chakra swimming in her veins. I felt her stiffen, I think she now realized that she was being poisoned too, a disgusting feeling. Something had been destroying her body and she didn't even know it.

"You are going to be sick after this," I stated dryly, trying to keep any emotion out of my voice. It was a chore, I was never good at following the rules of a shinobi. Looking at my sister, neither was she. In all my travels, I've only come in contact with one shinobi who I thought was the perfect ruler follower.

Sakura looked away from me. I could see her brows knitted and readying herself for whatever was coming. I took a deep breath and let my chakra begin to dance around Sakura.


End file.
